Only if you let me
by jellyelly22
Summary: "I told her a long time ago that I would try to kiss her if she let me. She didn't stop me when I leaned in so I took the chance. She did kiss back, but the next day she avoided me." Rated T to be safe. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. **

**A/N: So, this came to me one day so I decided to write it down. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on this and I'm proud of this one. Please enjoy.**

She was sitting up in the pavilion when I found her. She had been avoiding me ever since I kissed her. I told her a long time ago that I would try to kiss her if she let me. She didn't stop me when I leaned in so I took the chance. She did kiss back, but the next day she avoided me.

It took me forever to find out where she was hiding, but I figured it out within a day. There was really only one place where she goes when she wants to be alone or just think…the pavilion. I'm the only person that knows about the pavilion, she didn't trust anyone else to give them that piece of information.

I left her alone…until now.

She's sitting on the railing looking deep in thought. I approach her from behind very carefully. I'm not sure how she is going to react when she sees me, so I need to be cautious. I gently place my hand on her shoulder "Tsunade…"

She doesn't say anything. She just sits there staring out over the water. It's like she didn't even hear me. She just ignores me.

"Tsunade…" I try again, but I get the same results. "I know you can hear me," I say, hoping to see some sort of reaction on her face. But, once again, her face doesn't change.

"Look, I don't know what to say to you. All I know is that I'm not sorry for what happened. I told you a long time ago that if you didn't stop me, I would try to kiss you. You didn't stop me. My question is why? Why now?"

"You did this."

"I did what? What did I do?" I ask.

"You kissed me. Why did you have to do that? I was content with what we had-"

"Content…but were you happy?"

"I thought I was, until you had to change everything. Now, I just don't know. You weren't supposed to do that." She isn't yelling at me yet, that's a good sign. I was afraid that she was just going to hit me.

I walk over and sit on the railing by her feet, lifting one of my legs to rest on the outside of my knee on the railing and my ankle on my thigh. I adjust myself a tiny bit to make sure that I'm facing her if she decides to look at me. "So, what changed? Why'd that make such a big difference? You've always known how I felt. I only expressed it in a different way."

She's quiet again. I'm waiting for her to yell at me and tell me to go away…she never does. We sit there for a few minutes in silence before she finally turns her head and looks at me. She doesn't say anything she just sits there…staring at me.

"What? Just realizing how devilishly hansom I am?" I ask in a joking manner.

"Idiot," she says in a calm voice while turning her head to look back out over the water.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong. Tsunade, if you didn't want me to kiss you, you should've stopped me. But from what I remember, you didn't stop me, you kissed back. Am I right or wrong?"

"You don't get it. Don't you know how confusing this is for me?" She looks back to face me, but I still don't see anger in her eyes. "All my life you've never done anything like this. I'm Hokage now. I can't be worrying about a relationship. If I get involved, then I'll have to worry about where the person is, and if the mission I have to send them on is a suicide mission or not. I have a village to run and protect I can't be selfish just because of one person. Then there are the elders I'd have to worry about. They already question my motives on everything I do. If I got involved with a shinobi it wouldn't end well. Knowing them, they would try to give my position away. There are too many things that I'd have to worry about if-"

I place my hand over her mouth getting her to stop talking, "Tsunade, stop. Just for one second." I take my hand away to see if she will listen.

She nods her head and stays silent.

"Good. Now, I know you're nervous about all those things but I'm not a normal Shinobi and you know that. I'm one of the Legendary Sannin. I'm not an easy person to kill. Plus, you don't send me on missions, I send myself."

"But-"

"I'm not done. For starters, you don't give a damn about the Elders. They yell at you for everything and you wave them off. It's your life. They can only get involved in your work life, not your personal one. The past Hokages all had families; you're allowed to be involved. And yes, it's difficult to maintain both, but I believe you could do it," I tell her, placing my hand gently on her knee.

She smiles softly and places her hand on top of mine.

"You know, I never said anything about a relationship. I only kissed you. But hey if you want to get with me, than I suppose I'm up for it," I suggest, grinning at her.

She scoffs but she doesn't get angry. "Oh please, you've always wanted a relationship with me. That's why you asked me out all those times when we were younger. I know you only told Naruto that you only asked me out once, but you just didn't want to seem pathetic in his eyes. But look, Jiraiya, enough with the games already. If a relationship is what you want from me, than tell me. If you just want a kiss, then tell me that too. I can't keep taking time to try and figure you out. People are bound to notice that I'm missing and then they'll find me and know about this place. So, what do you want this time?" she asks, softly running her hand over mine.

While I sit there thinking, she flips my hand over and pulls the strap of my hand protector off so my palm is bare. She gently runs her index finger over the swirl mark in the middle of my palm.

"Tsunade, you should know by now, what I want. I thought I made that obvious." I pull my hand away and put my leg down so I'm straddling the railing. I move closer and she mirrors my position.

"What are you doing?" she asks, not moving away.

I put my hand protector back on as I move even closer. I gently rest my hands on her thighs and she looks at me. "Do you trust me?" I ask, not moving an inch.

"I don't know, you're not going to do anything pervy are you?" she asks, smiling.

"Only if you let me," I joke.

She smiles and shakes her head. I move my hands around to lift her legs over mine so I can get even closer.

"Tsunade, all my life, I have only ever wanted one thing. It took me a while, but I think I finally got it."

She wraps her arms around my neck and her fingers play with my hair at the base of my neck. "Hmm, and what's that?" she asks. I know by the smile on her face, she already knows what the answer is and what I'm about to do.

"I think you already know the answer." I lean in a tiny bit closer and gently place my lips on hers. She responds by pulling me closer and returning the kiss just as gently. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull back.

"Jiraiya, I'm sor-"

"Don't. I don't even care anymore. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

"You are so cheesy," she says, smiling.

"No, the pickup lines I planned on using are cheesy."

"And what were they?"

"Your lips look lonely…would they like to meet mine?"

"Oh my," she lets out a sigh.

"If I bite my lip, will you kiss it better?" I ask, smiling.

She places her hand over my mouth. "I've heard enough." She removes her hand and places it back around my neck.

"Are you sure? I have a million more I could-" Before I can say another word she silences me with her lips on mine. She pulls away and I just look at her.

"What? My lips got lonely." She shrugs her shoulders.

I lean back in with smile on my face, but before I can make contact she jumps up out of my embrace and begins to walk away. "Sorry, I've got to go. I've got a ton of paperwork to finish." She stops and looks back over her should. "Stop by if you bite your lip or if they get lonely." With that final sentence, she leaves me in the pavilion alone with a dumbfounded look on my face.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
